Max Mordon
Maximillian "Max" Mordon is the hidden main antagonist in the 2012 Spanish animated film Tad, the Lost Explorer. He was first viewed as a world-famous archaeologist explorer, but is actually a mercenary. He is voiced by Adam James. History In the film, he is idolized by the hero, Tad Stones, a brickmason who dreams of being an adventurous explorer like him. Mordon is also dating Sara Lavrof, who joins Tad is his adventure to retrieve the lost idol of Paititi, which is being hunted by the evil Odysseus Inc. (led by the pursuing Kopponen). In the scientific community, Mordon is regarded a joke and a bad-taste one, with real archaeologists like Tad's friend Prof. Humbert and Sara's father Prof. Lavrof both showing little respect for Mordon's recklessness and the fact that he seems to be more concerned with cultivating his celebrity image than doing actual archaeology of any kind. Later, Mordon is much more than a narcissist: he is actually an evil man who is working alongside the Odysseus Corp. to get his hands on the idol, in hopes of achieving eternal life. To do that he kidnaps his bride's father (as Lavrof is the only one who can translate the ruins) and pretends to be kidnapped as well to conceal his real goals. During the journey, Tad learns about Max's true nature and the latter secretly ordered his men to kill him and Freddy. Tad later exposes Max's true intentions to Sara. Max informs Sara to dismiss Tad. Max then exposes that Tad is not a professor as he claimed but a bricklayer. But Max also unintentionally reveals his own true nature to Sara, causing her to realize that Max is the mastermind behind the evil operation, kidnapped her father, and tried to kill Tad and Freddy. Sara slaps Max in the face, furiously calling off their engagement. Max nonetheless holds Sara and Tad at gunpoint as he orders his goons to move on. As the group travels through the temple, several of the booby-traps were activated, causing Max to lose Kopponen and all of his remaining men. However, Max actually manages to get the idol and is about to receive immortality. Though it would've seem that Max has finally succeeded in his goal to become immortal, it turns out that the statue will only make the person immortal by turning him into a mummy obligated to guard the idol, something which Max didn't expect. As a result, Max is turned into a living mummy, much to his horror. Upset by this turn of events, Max demanded the curse to be lifted, only to learn in shock that it's permanent. The other mummies of Paititi then arrive to take Mordon to their hidden city, dragging him to the darkest cell to serve an eternal life sentence as punishment for his actions. As he is being dragged away, Max cries out in agony over his sealed fate. Trivia *Max shares some similarities to Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Cecil Fredericks from Night at the Museum. **They are archaeologist explorers (Cecil was a night guard) who search for a certain artifact (Rourke: The Heart of Atlantis, Max: The Lost Idol of Paititi, and Cecil: the Tablet of Ahkmenrah). They appear to be benign and friendly, but later on, they betray the protagonist for their own selfish ends. Also, once they obtain the artifact, it actually brings about their downfall (Rourke gets crystallized and destroyed, Max is mummified and forced to guard the idol, and Cecil is forced to become a museum janitor after being sent to jail). In addition, they have henchmen at their disposal. *He is also similar Louis Strack Jr. from Darkman, as they are famous people who hire gangsters to serve as their henchmen. Gallery Max Mordon explorer.jpg|"Max Mordon on the case!" Sara Lavrof with Max Mordon.jpg|Mordon with Sara Lavrof Max Mordon's menacing stare.jpg|A foreshadowing of Max Mordon's true nature Professor_and_Max_Mordon_supervising_the_digging_in_the_desert.png|Mordon and Professor Lavrof supervising the digging in the desert Max_bslaped_by_Sara_.png|Sara slaps Max in the face for the True Mercenary he is. Tad_&_Sara_realizing_Max_Mordon's_betrayal.png|Tad and Sara realizing the true mercenary traitor Max Mordon is. Tad_Stones_vs._Max_Mordon.png|Tad Stones vs. Max Mordon Max Mordon grabs the immortality idol.png|"Too bad, Toad! LOSER!" Max Mordon Mummified.jpg|Max Mordon mummified Tad_grabs_Mummy_Max_by_the_neck.png|Tad grabs Mummy Mordon by the neck to bring him to the mummy council. Videos Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Mercenaries Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mummies Category:Leader Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mastermind Category:Graverobbers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Frauds Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Undead Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Business Villains Category:Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Delusional